Hearts of Fire
by Katniss-Will-Drown-Your-Cat
Summary: Katniss's peaceful life in Panem is corrupted by war with a non existant country that claims land over Panem. It was called the Revolutionary War back then. In Panem they call it the Dark Days. Her father is captured by the enemy and it is her job to save him. Even if it means working together with an arrogant squad member. Chapter 1 bottom revised.
1. Discovered Lies

**You probably think I'm a bitch for starting a new story when I got like 4 other stories to finish. ;p Well ideas are not meant to be locked inside, so yeah, I got an idea! ;D I'll still be updating the others too so don't worry! ^^**

**Another Kato Fic!**

**Summary- Katniss and her family's peaceful life gets interrupted by war. War with a country that is still alive and kept a secret by the government. Her father gets captured by the enemy. It is now her job and six other people to save them. They are the Star Squad. Katniss, Cato, Clove, Foxface, Marvel, Peeta and Glimmer. Being stuck in a cell with Cato is no always good.**

* * *

**Discovered Lies**

* * *

Katniss once lived a privileged and peaceful life in the country of Panem. She had lived in the Capitol, the centre of the country with both her parents and dear thirteen year old sister Primrose because her mother's father, her grandfather, is the president of Panem. The great President Snow who offered the entire country a peaceful life without any woes and poverty.

Everyone was told that they were the one and only country in the entire world. That it was just them surrounded by big bodies of water. They said the countries perished thousands of years ago, caused by a giant asteroid. There were only a few survivors living in the ruins of North America, so they united and built up a place we call Panem today. That's what they told us.

But they lied.

They lied again. There were other countries throughout the world. Countries that spoke different languages and had unique cultures. Strong and independent countries just like Panem-and one of them were prepared to attack too.

Britalia they called the country. Britalia was a country that lived in the ruins of once the United Kingdom three thousand years ago. The people there were called the Brits. It seems that six thousand years ago, England, a country in the United Kingdom had full control of North America, a place where Panem stands today but lost the land to the Americans. It was named the Dark Days in the books because of all the brutality and darkness that surrounded them during battle and all the lives that had been lost.

Days became months and months became years and people were dying of hypothermia and shot wounds. It was when England surrendered, that the thirteen colonies were born by our great leaders but we just call them the districts now. And now they have come to reclaim their land back. But of course President Snow will not go down that easy because he never goes down without a fight.

Katniss's father was the strongest soldier out there in the army. He was the strongest both mentally in the mind and physically in the body.

After refusing to hand back their land, King Cowl, King of Britalia, declared war and her father was the first to demand to be sent into the battlefields. After objections and arguments from Snow, he went anyways.

The next day, he was captured along with many others. Held prisoner and hostage in the core of Britalia. But lucky for them King Cowl does not know of her father and Snow's relationship, only that he is Snow's best.

It seemed it was just yesterday when her father was sparring with her while telling ridiculous jokes to distract her.

It seemed it was just yesterday when her father was singing to her while she was in a corner, shaking with fear and wracking with sobs.

Because it was just yesterday.

Wizzings of helicopters and hovercraft flew in the air above their heads. As she looked up, her eyes start to water but she remains stoic and turns her gaze back to him.

"I demand to go." she declared with dead seriousness in her voice but Snow already knew she wasn't joking. She wants to save her father.

President Snow sadly shakes his head. "No Katniss. You are my granddaughter, you stay here where it's safe. I already sent out my best and strongest soldiers to go-" he started calmly but was interrupted by her shriek.

"I want to go! I will not just stand her being a coward while my father gets tortured in a foreign country that no one knew about until now!" Her temper was running real low, almost close to exploding.

"Katniss. You don't know how dangerous the enemy is." he states and she lets out a long annoyed breath while tugging hard at her dark locks in frustration.

"Oh I do know. Our ancestors have defeated them once and we'll do it again. I don't care if I put my life on the line, we'll all be dead if they win so what's there to lose." she laughs heartlessly and glares at the ground. "Please." she adds under her breath.

Snow sighs and runs a hand through his white as snow hair. "I don't know Katniss."

"I have to save them. You have to let me go. Please!" she even dropped to the floor and begged with tears streaming down her face.

Snow grabbed her chin with a frown. "Fine. I will let you go. I'll put you in a group tomorrow since you're already prefectly trained like your father."

Katniss jumped up with joy and embraced her grandfather. "Thank you." she murmured.

Snow pulled away so he can look at her face and eyes. "But you have to promise me something."

"Yes, anything."

"Promise me you'll come back alive. You'll come back to your whole family with your father. For Prim. For your mother. For me." He looked deep into her eyes with his green ones.

Katniss pulled him in for a hug again. "I promise." she sobbed.

When they pulled away, Snow pulled out a walkie talkie from his suit pocket and spoke sternly into it. "Commander Darius, I have a new recruit for you and you better take care of this one."

After zipping up her high tech black uniform suit, she threw her camouflaged back pack over her left shoulder. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked desperate, but determined and ready to fight anything thrown her way.

The door bursted open and her sister and mother scurried into the room. Her sister threw her thin arms around her sister's form and shook with sobs.

"Katniss! Promise me you'll come back. Promise! Promise that at least one of you will come back." she cried, soaking her sister's new uniform.

Katniss stroked her sister's blond hair. "I promise." she whispers softly. Katniss switched her gaze to her mom, who is close to falling into a depression. "Mom." she acknowledged.

"Katniss." she said, a tear slipping down her rosy cheek.

Katniss pulled out of her sister's grasp to hug her mother. "I love you mom, I'll come back with him. I know I will. Please don't fall into a depression. Snow will take care of you." she murmured into her mother's hair.

Her mother pulled away and nodded knowingly. Katniss gave her mother and sister both a final kiss on the forehead.

"Katniss. Take this. For luck." Prim squeaked as she placed a mockingjay pin into her sister's hand.

Katniss nodded her head saying thanks. "I better go. I might be late. I love you all." she mumbled. They smiled painfully and Katniss left without a second glance. She kept in all the tears so her squad members won't think of her as weak and unabled.

She stayed strong.

She was met with Snow standing in front of the hovercraft when she walked outside. Katniss ran towards him and gave him one last hug. This might be the last time she sees him. After saying their goodbyes, she walked towards the hovercraft while keeping her eyes on the metallic ground.

Inside, her other squad members were already there. They were sitting straight and quietly in their seat. There was only one seat left and it was next to a girl with fox-like features. She walked quickly towards it and plopped down, ignoring the glances thrown her way.

"Hey." Foxface said.

Katniss turned her head to look at her. She seemed friendly, with her genuine smile and bright green eyes.

"Hi." she replied with a small smile of her own.

"My name's Narcissi. I'm apart of this team. You must be the new recruit."

"Yup. I'm Katniss."

"Well hello Katniss. Would you like me to explain who everyone is in here?"

Katniss nods.

"That short girl over there with brown hair like you is Clove. She was put into this team by her accuracy with knives. She's nice once you get to know her. That blond girl next to her, the one that looks like an airhead right now is Glimmer. She was put into this team by her-um by her-Okay I don't know how she got in."

"Probably a sacrifice." Katniss jokes and she snickers.

"Sitting in front of the girls is Peeta. The stocky short one with blond hair. His specialty is weights and machete." Peeta looks like a nice guy. One you wouldn't imagine going into battle.

"Then there's Marvel. The tall lanky boy with brown hair. He's a wiz with spears. The big blond boy next to him is Cato. Bloody, brutal Cato they call him. He has major excellence in swords, spears and knives." She takes a glance at Cato and sees him glare at the wall in front of him. It's so intimidating that the wall might break. He catches her staring and his eyes narrow. Katniss breaks eye contact and asks Narcissi how she got in.

"My superior knowledge of edible plants and cleverness. I'm like the one that makes the plans here. So what made them put you in this group today?" Her eyes flash with curiousity.

"My skills with axes, swords, bows, spears, knives and I know how to heal." Her eyes widen with shock.

"Wow where did you learn all that?"

Keep in the tears, keep in the tears.

"My father taught me." she says with a sudden squeaky voice.

"Where did your father learn that from?"

She's rather not tell, but Narcissi kept urging her to answer.

"My father's a soldier okay?" she accidentally screamed causing the entire hovercraft to turn to look at her. She purses her lips together and tries to suck it up.

"Is -Is he in battle?"

"Captured by the enemy." she whispers and a rebellious tear streaks down her face. She wipes it away furiously.

"Oh I'm so sorry. It's okay to cry. It's okay. We were sent to rescue them and now we'll try our best. You should sleep because it's a long way there."

_A long way there, towards my death and who knows what, she thought. _

* * *

**Cato will be introduced in the next chapter!**

**More than five reviews I continue!**


	2. Not so different

**Aw. 8 reviews? Is that all we can do? :( . Oh well. I'm still updating like I said.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**Catnissxoforever**

**Cato Lover101**

**Juliette**

**xxPaige23xx**

**MissAmazing101**

**CatoKat**

**and Anons**

**I'm looking for a new story name. So please don't be shy to throw a few names out there!**

**Summary- Katniss and her family's peaceful life gets interrupted by war. War with a country that is still alive and kept a secret by the government. Her father gets captured by the enemy. It is now her job and six other people to save them. They are the Star Squad. Katniss, Cato, Clove, Foxface, Marvel, Peeta and Glimmer. Being stuck in a cell with Cato is not always good.**

* * *

**Not so different**

* * *

Katniss's father is tied to a wooden post with his hands tied above his head and knees tied together. He pants heavily from trying to escape the thick ropes and sweats badly with fear but he tries not to let it show.

The heavy metal doors in front of him open to reveal a brown bearded man with a white powdered wig wearing a crooked bejewled crown atop his head and golden staff. He's clad in a red velvet robe with a pale pink ruffled shirt inside and matching baggy red shorts that tighten at his knees. Under it he wears black tights and flat, pointy golden shoes. And they say there's nothing more weirder than Capitol fashion...

Two guards dressed in red uniforms follow him in and shuts the door behind them. The man stares down silently upon him. After a while he speaks up with a heavy accent that sounds like Capitol but more sophisticated. '"Such a brave one are thou. But a shame you were born in Panem. You could have made a dashing king after me."

His response is a menacing glare and a muffled growl caused by the cloth in his mouth.

"Now would you mind telling us of your country's pathetic attack plans? Please don't hold out any details." he tells the guards to remove the cloth from his mouth and when they do he immediately screams, "Never! Never will I betray my own country."

King Cowl smiles dangerously at him and gives out an evil low chuckle. "I wouldn't be too sure of that. We'll find out eventually."

His prisioner starts thrashing in his ropes again and he placesmhis face as close to King Cowl as the ropes allow. "Over my cold dead loyal body." he hissed with as much vemon he could produce.

King Cowl laughs again, only this time it's a loud, dark, vicious laugh. "That could be arranged." he smirked. "Guards, do your job."

The two guards did as the were told. One pulled out a long thick whip out of his belt while the other took out a nasty looking tazer. The closer they inch to the prisoner, the more he thrashed and panicked. The one with the whip positioned himself behind his bare back while the one with the tazer went next to his side.

"Tell me your plans." King Cowl hissed.

He gulped before answering "No."

"No?" he nodded "Guards!" The king commanded.

The man behind him drew back his whip and then fired back with full force onto his back. He let out a scream as they tazered him at the same time.

"Screaming. Is that the only thing you'll do? Are you going to tell me now?" he tilted his head to the side amusedly and watched as his victim endures his pain.

He continued after recieving no reply, "Very well. 50 lashes and keep the tazer on him until he spills."

They continued to torture him but he still stayed loyal as he said. It is better to die with honor and loyalty rather than a live a traitor with no respect.

The guard pulled back his whip one last time for the 50th lash. His body was shaking because of the tazer on his weak hungry stomach.

WHACK.

His body splitted in half as the guard released the final blow. Blood spills everywhere on everything. His blood cakes King Cowl's face, making him a bloodly monster. It proves even worst when the bloody monster releases a dark, bloody cold laugh, booming the entire castle.

SLAP.

The laughter is replace with screaming.

SLAP.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Her eyes snap open and the first thing she realizes is that she's panting and sweating buckets. She must have been the one screaming. She also realizes that she's currently staring into Cato' icy blue eyes. He seems annoyed.

"Oh Katniss! Thank goodness you're awake. I tried to shake you but you wouldn't wake up and then you started screaming so I got Cato to help me." Narcissi says.

She turns her gaze back to Cato and her panicked face is replaced with a scowl. "Did you really have to slap me?"

He smirks and shrugs in response, "Hey you made me when you started kicking me."

Katniss's scowl falls, "Oh I was kicking you? Sorry." she rubs her tired eyes, "What I miss?" she asks casually.

"We're getting closer to Britalia but we're going to be landing on a country right next to it so we won't get detected. From there we meet our commander and discuss the invasion to rescue the prisoners." Narcissi explains. Prisoner, that reminds her of her nightmare. She was terrifed for her father. Was he really getting tortured for information like that? Is he already dead?

"Katniss?" Glimmer pipes up.

"Yeah?"

"What were you dreaming about?" This question causes everyone to look at her, expecting an answer.

"It's complicated." But they all know that's not true because she practically screamed that her father was a prisioner in Britalia hours ago.

Peeta nods solemnly "You woke us all up." she blushes ,"Sorry."

"Accually I, was awake to watch her thrash around and do nothing but stare amusedly until I had to slap her for kicking and screaming in her seat." Cato sniggers as Katniss glares.

"You want me to paint your nails to get your mind off it?" Glimmer smiles widely with hope.

"Wait you brought nail polish? On a mission that will guarantee dirty hand work?" Clove scowls and takes a knife out of her boot to file her nails.

Glimmer's face falls into a frown. "If we're gonna get dirty then might as well enjoy being pretty and scarless while I can." she scans the room and adds, "Where's Marvel?"

They hear snoring in one of the fronts seats and Clove goes to evaluate it. When she gets there she screams Marvel in his ear causing him to bolt up out of his seat, knocking Clove onto the floor in the process.

Clove growls dangerously and he sits back down, muttering a "Sorry."

Clove stands back up on her feet and brushes off her clothes. She grunts and stomps off to the pilot. Everyone goes back to their seat after that except for Cato.

Narcissi sighed, "I'm gonna go check on Clove."

She followed through the same door Clove went and left Cato and Katniss staring at each other. Cato made the first move and plopped down onto Narcissi's leather seat.

"So Katniss,"

She closed her eyes and pretended he was not there. Cato became impatient an started to fidget in his seat.

"Katniss." he said again through clenched teeth. No one likes to be ignored.

Her eyes snapped open, "What!" she hissed.

"Is your dad really...um...in Britalia?" He said carefully, trying not to say the specific word, or sentence. He was accually saying; Is your dad really captured and being tortured in Britalia right now?

"Yeah and your problem is?" she snapped back.

She hates pity.

Cato let out an annoyed breath and ran a hand through his hair. "You know it would be much easier to get along if you'd just try to get along and stop snapping at people!"

Katniss narrowed her eye and answered, "Why do I need to get along with you? I'm here to do a job. Not make friends with an arrogant and cocky squad member."

He huffed, "Because if we want to save your father then all seven of us have to work together. You can't just be the stubborn bitch you are that works on your own devices. It doesn't work like that." Katniss pondered what he just said for a moment. He's technically right. Her being a stubborn girl on the mission could get them all killed.

She rolls her eyes, "Why would you care if we save my father or not? Aren't you just in it for the ruthless killing?"

He snorts, "So you already think of me as a killing machine. Isn't a bit early to be judging people?"

Katniss gives him an apologetic look, "Fine, you're right."

"And I'm not in it for the killing." he mutters so low, she almost didn't catch it. Maybe she wasn't supposed to hear it.

"What's that?" she curiously inches closer.

He lets out a frustrated breath, "Nothing." he replied.

"You said something so tell me, now. " she insisted sternly.

"I'm not in it to see people die idiot." he says a bit louder.

"Then..." Katniss trails off but he finishes for her.

"I'm in it to save my father. I'm no different from you. He was captured by that damn King Cowl. I didn't have to fight. I could have stayed home. But I'm risking my life, just like you." he spits and then looks away so no one can see his face. But she still got a glimpse of his pained expression. He's just like her, risking his life for others.

She really did misjudge him.

He turns back to look at her and his mask is back on. If she were him she would have done the same thing. Hide her emotions so no one thinks she's weak.

"I-I didn't k-know." Katniss stammers pathetically.

He laughs humorlessly, "Of course you didn't."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'll-We'll work together to save them right?" she bites nervously at her lip. If he's not he brutal boy people say he is then it would be nice to pair up and save their fathers.

He seems surprised at first and purses his lips into a straight line. He soon narrows his eyes, "What are you playing at?"

She seems shocked but answers with a scowl. "If we want to save our fathers then we should do it together right? Like you said, I can't be stubborn and work alone."

He sighs and runs a hair through his spiked hair. "Fine. But don't think I'll be nice and be all emotional and shit everytime. This is a job. No more. We're just working together. We're not friends." We're not friends, she repeats in her head.

She nods and looks at the clouds out the window.

"Cato." he sticks out his hand with a smirk.

"Katniss." she continues to bite her lip while shaking his hand.

* * *

**The beginning of their relationship...;D**

**BTW; Cato will not be a total baddy baddy. Just bad. And Katniss will not be that mean nor soft.**

**Remember. I'm still looking for title ideas! Please don't be shy.**

**:) I'm nice. **


	3. Hey Partner

***Sigh* Another chapter!**

**Thank you to all my loyal reviewers. ^,^**

**catnissxoforever - Thank you for not being shy! I'll try not to make them OOC and be their regular selves in the book. Cato is going to be slowly falling for Katniss...so he'll eventually change. (; And Katniss, will be her regular stubborn, insecure self with temper once in a while. I'm not going to make her really stubborn like in the book because that's really annoying. Cause in the book she couldn't even accept an alliance with Finnick. It's like she thinks she can protect herself and Peeta alone from an arena filled with killers. Can't she just accpet that everyone needs help once in a while. Sometimes she's just too annoyingly selfless. Like,,,erg. Anyways...sorry for my long speech. *blush* Talking about Katniss got the best of me. (:**

**OH...and I changed the title to Hearts of Fire. That sounds vaguely familiar...does anyone have that title?**

** Disclaimer-I do not own the hunger games.**

**This is three thousand five hundred words! For allllllll. My longest chapter..BE THANKFUL.**

* * *

**Hey Partner...**

* * *

After they had landed the door opened and Commander Darius had entered.

"Soldiers."

Immediately everyone had went into their saluting position.

Commander Darius was a handsome young man in his early twenties with scarlet red hair. He had a mischieveous smile on his face as he scanned his soldier's down the line until he stopped at Katniss. He took her by the chin and looked deep into her eyes. Grey looking at green.

"Katniss darling, you must be the new recruit." he purred while carassing her left cheek.

"Yes sir." she accomplished in not stuttering while his face was merely inches away from hers. The rest of the soldiers stood watching, wondering what the commander's motives were.

"Hum, but you must be so useless to me. No skills, only a determined weak girl. I would take you in any day..." he trailed off as Katniss tried to take a step back.

"I am not weak." she stated calmly. "I have skills. I can use bows, knives, swords, axes, spears and I can heal." The rest of her squad seemed surprised like Darius as well, expect for Narcissi who already knew this.

He raises his eyebrows in shock."Ah? How is that?"

"My father Axel Everdeen sir." There were a few gasps from the group. Everyone knows her father as the brave and strongheaded soldier like her but no one ever expected them to be related.

Darius's eyes popped out of his head. "You're his daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"Hum, I don't trust you yet. We'll have to put your skills to the test." he tapped his chin as he searched her face for resemblance. Same brown hair, same grey eyes but hers have a swirl of blue and different noses but same confident look. "Lets go."

They followed him out the door towards an underground headquarters bigger than the president's mansion.

Technology everywhere. Screens and alerts, wide awake.

"We don't take traitors here." he points to a section where there is a man strapped to a wooden stick being whipped unconcious. She whimpers because it reminds her of her screaming nightmare so she quicky scurries along next to Glimmer.

"Where are we going?" she asks since they've been walking for 10 minutes with no destination.

"To the advanced training room to meet our weapons designer." Katniss nodded and they continue to walk in silence until they stop in front of 10 foot doubled doors, secured by two white uniformed guards.

They stepped away from each other once they saw Darius to reveal a passcode lock. Commander Darius stepped foward and tapped in several numbers frantically.

Once he was finished the doors automatically opened inwards by themselves.

"Let's go."

The walls were lined with thousands of weapons of all kind. Long swords, sharp swords, thin knives, pointy knives, golden bow and arrows and other unusual ones.

In her speechless amazement she accidentally ran into a wall without looking. The wall suddenly turned around to face her, but the wall was no wall. It was Cato whom she ran into.

"Watch it!" he yelled in her face.

"No, why don't you watch it?" she said back with the same force.

He stepped foward but she still stayed put, unfazed by his intimidating height. "Why should I?"

Katniss snorted. "Well maybe it's because I was heading towards Beetee, but I ran into you because you were in my way."

He rolled his eyes and started to step aside, putting out an arm and bowed mockingly, "Ladies first."

She narrowed her eyes but still proceeded to walk ahead of him towards the weapons designer.

He introduced himself as Beetee of District 3 who has been working in this underground headquarters for 5 years. The people here were the only ones who knew about Britalia and the other countries before the world started. This place was where they sent military soldiers to train and track.

"So, Everdeen. Show us what you got." Cato sneered. What happened to the smirking Cato who said they should work together?

"Surely. But what weapon? Your choice." she asked as she smiled sweetly.

"Hum, lets try knives first. Since it should be the easiest for you."

Katniss went over to grab 8 knives and walked over to the line of dummies.

"Wait. Katniss." Beetee called. He jogged over to her and took a knife from her hand. "These knives are not just ordinary knives. With a push of this red button on the handle, the knife extends itself to become a heavy sword. Think you can handle it?" he whispered so Cato couldn't hear.

"Yes. That's even better." Everyone was watching her as she stepped in between two rows of dummies facing each other and stood metres away from 5 dummies.

Cato snorted from afar, "Good luck. You'll need it."

_Steady mind, Katniss. _

She inhaled and exhaled before she began. "Okay. Here we go." she murmmured.

She threw four knives at the same time towards the dummies and all of them pierced the dummies's hearts with a thump.

Bullseye.

Bullseye.

Bullseye.

Bullseye.

She took another knife and it wizzed towards the next empty dummy and it found it's mark on the dummy's left eye. Afterwards another whizzed towards the right eye.

She had one last knife left.

She pressed the red button on the handle as she was told and the blade extended itself. The blade went from six inches to three feet.

Katniss smirked as she turned around to face the rows of dummies.

She started off slashing their heads off and once every dummy was headless, she went to stab them in the hearts. She took her sword and sended it backwards, hiting the dummy in it's non existant groin without looking. Katniss twisted around to face that dummy and kicked it foward, causing it to collaspe and when it did, she stabbed it in it's neck.

Soon every dummy was decapitated into pieces and fake limbs were everywhere. There was only one dummy left, eight yards away from her. Katniss weighed the sword in hand before she sended towards the dummy's abdomen and the sword stuck.

She smiled widely. Would her dad be proud of her? That she could cut up people's bodies and torture them if she wanted to? No matter because he could do the same thing if the time came.

"Nice soldier." Spoke Commander Darius. Katniss nodded.

Cato snorted. "Humph." and then he went to get his own sword.

"Yo Katniss!" Clove called, standing next to Narcissi and Glimmer.

Katniss jogged over to them tiredly and asked, "Yeah?"

Clove smirked. "You may be good at knives. But never as good as me." Great, she's arrogant too.

"Knives aren't my best anyways. Care to try?" she placed the knives in Clove's hands.

"Hell yeah." Clove marched over to the replaced dummies and started to throw them like a crazy maniac. All bullseyes, in 3 seconds.

Clove came skipping back, smiling brilliantly. "See?"

"Yeah," she grimaced before continuing, "that was good. I'm going to get a drink. My throat's really dry."

As she walked into a hallway, she felt a presence following her. Katniss went to the water fountain and dipped her head down for a sip. Once she was finished she stood back up and turned around, only to be faced with Commander Darius.

She's surprised but quicky recovers, "Commander Darius." She stepped away from the water fountain wo he could drink but he did not make a move.

Instead, he slowly approached her as she started backing away into a wall.

"Katniss." he hissed. "I was wrong about you. Maybe you're not that useless."

He grabbed her hips and pushed himself against her, rubbing them against each other.

Her eyes widened and she started squirming, "Commander? What are you doing?! Get off!"

But he silenced her with his lips. Katniss gasped and he took that as a moment to stick his tongue in. She started squirming and thrashing even more but his grasp was just too tight. She couldn't even bring her knee up to hit him because they were too tight together.

His hands started trailing up her chest and started groping her breasts. Katniss pushed him away but he just came back stronger. "No. You're not escaping me."

She screamed and felt him being pulled away.

"What do you thing you're doing?" The man yelled at him.

"Let me go Cato! I'm in the middle of tormenting her." Darius answered. Cato saved her. He saved her.

"Why huh? She's one of your soldiers! Do you really want her to be broken in battle? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Darius rolls his eyes at him. "Geez! It's just for fun. And I'm your Commander. I can do whatever I please."

Cato pushes him against the wall and whispers into his ears, "If you ever touch one of my squad members again, you'll be dead. Commander or not." He threatened, and it didn't sound like he was exaggerating. Cato releases him and Commander Darius starts to brush off his clothes.

"Fine. Meeting in 5 minutes." he spat and then walked away.

There was an awkward tension between them.

"Thank you." Katniss mumbled. It just feels weird thanking him.

He nodded and turned away to leave but she stopped him with a question. "Why'd you do it?"

He turned around. "What?"

"Why'd you save me?" she asked again.

Cato blinked at her. "Well he can't just go harassing a fellow soldier before a mission. That distracts a person from their duties and that will probably get us all killed." Seems reasonable enough. "And he does that to every girl here."

She nodded, "We should probably get to that meeting but I don't feel like seeing his face again." Katniss murmmured.

"He won't touch you."

She nodded again.

"Or any other girl." he added. Another pause. "You should go with Clove."

Katniss sighed and walked pass him.

While walking back to her female squad members, she thinks about why Cato saved her. He said he protects all his whole squad, but is that really true?

"Katniss! That was a long drink." Narcissi says.

"Yeah, someone ran into me."

"Who?" Glimmer ask.

"The commander."

Glimmer bites her lip. "What did he say?"

Should she tell them? Maybe she should. Cato did say he saved them from Darius too. "He tried to rape me." she said.

Glimmer gasped. "But Cato saved me." she continued.

Narcissi gaped in shock. "He attempted to sexually harass you, but Cato saved you?"

"Yes. Just like he saved you guys when the commander tried it with you all right?" she asks, puzzled that they were acting like she just discovered a new species.

"N-no. Commander Darius lusted all of us. But he never t-tried to do that with us. So there was no need for Cato to save any of us." Glimmer said, still in utter shock. So Cato lied huh? He was the only girl he saved from Darius's wandering hands. So now she needs a real reason from him. He doesn't seem like the person to go around saving girls he just met hours ago. Cato is more of an independant soldier, so he doesn't care what other people do, as long as it doesn't affect him. Did he save her because of their agreement on the hovercraft? Katniss mentally sighed in confusion and frustration in her head.

"That bastard. Wait until I get to him, his face will be unreconizable with my knife." Clove blantantly sneers while sharpening her knives. She takes one and throws it at the wall, right next to Marvel's ear. He snaps his head towards Clove in surprise and gives her a dirty glare.

"Should we get to the meeting in the command room now?" Narcissi suggests and it makes Katniss flinch knowing that Darius will be there after their encounter near the water fountain. He'll be giving her commands and strategies that might get her killed on purpose after her rejections to be with him so that makes it even worst.

Her squad notices her hesitation so Glimmer and Narcissi lock arms with her. "Don't worry Katniss. We'll keep him away."

Katniss gives them a nod but she's already capable of handling herself. There is no need at all for help. She's not weak. She has been trained and let's just say Darius was lucky she wasn't armed.

Marvel and Peeta come up on them, overhearing their whole conversation. "I think that guy's gay too. But don't tell him that I said it. I've already got enough disapproving looks from him." Marvel says.

"Yeah. I think that guy brushed my groin once." Peeta blushes and Marvel snickers, "He was lucky I pulled him away. Or was he mad?" Peeta blushes an even deeper red.

He glares at Marvel. "I told you not to speak of it ever again!"

:::Command Room:::

As they enter the Command Room, Katniss finds Cato already there. He sits with his back straight in his seat with a poker face on.

Commander Darius acknowledges her and she stiffens in her spot. "Yes?" she asks.

"Take a seat." she nods and looks for an empty seat. She could sit in between Cato and Clove, or she could sit next to Commander Darius. The choice is obvious. She quickly approaches the seat and sits down with a hanging head next to Cato.

She raises her head to find Cato intensely staring at her. Once she catches him, he turns away. Katniss shrugs it off and continues to listen to Darius rant on about procedures without looking at him. Surprisingly, he's serious during the whole conference and never paid her a look.

"You're going to find a way into the country. We don't have a map so you're on your own on that one. Then you'll enter the capital, the core of the country, which is Londun but you'll have to avoid the pods. They're placed throughout the capital as booby traps. During a war they have them activated and the citizens evacuated, so don't touch or get near one. You could be blown to bits, frozen in place or sensor mutations. Their mutations are even worst and dangerous then ours, animal DNA mixed together to create the ultimate breed called the Denominatex, a giant strong thing you wouldn't want to see."

Peeta noticeably gulps and asks of they're indestructable.

"Every living thing has a weakness." he pauses. "Flowers can't live without water or sunshine. Fish can't swim without water. People have specific weaknesses other than food and air. They can be ticklish or have fears. But the point is, everything has a weakness."

"I'm afriad of snakes." Marvel blatantly admits.

"I can't live without my knives. I've had one since I was born. No exaggeration, I'll faint." Clove says.

"I hate mutts. They always make me shake whenever I'm near one." Peeta mumbles.

"I'm allegic to waliflower. They'll make me blind for a long time." Glimmer whimpers and blinks rapidly making sure she can still see.

Narcissi sighs before admiting her weakness. "If I get one sting from a tracker jacker, I'll get the symptoms 10 times worst."

Commander Darius nods at all of them. Katniss and Cato are the only ones still quiet about their weaknesses.

Katniss won't admit her weakness because she's afraid someone will overhear them or someone here will use it to their advantage. Cato won't admit it because it means there is a chance he could be weak. As in the word 'weakness.'

They both shake their heads at the same time.

"I have no weakness." Katniss admits and it's a total lie.

Cato crosses his arms over his chest. "Me either." he says. Katniss turns her head to look at him. He has his chin high and his signature smirk on his face. She furrows her eyebrows as she stares deeply at his face, trying to see if he's telling the truth. But she detects nothing.

Everyone stares at them in disbelief.

Commander Darius seems unfazed. He scoffs, "Yeah right. You just don't know you're weakness yet. Or you're just scared someone might use it against you. Either way, I'm fine."

Katniss slightly fidgets in her seat while Cato's face transforms into a scowl.

"Moving on, when you get inside Britalia, everyone will split up into groups of 2 so if one group gets caught, there's always the others to finish the job. Each group will go a different direction. I will assign you to groups now." Darius taps his chin in concentration.

He continues. "Peeta and Clove. Marvel and Narcissi. Cato and Katniss. Glimmer and Thresh." _Cato and Katniss?, Katniss thinks. _She glances at Cato again to see him looking straight at the wall.

"Thresh?" Glimmer interrupts.

"Yes. A big guy that will protect you. He's not in your squad but he's a great soldier."

Glimmer nods. "Kay."

"So on, you all will stick together until you approach the center of Britalia. The capitol city of Londun. There you will wish each other luck and will seperate from the group with your partner. Find your way towards the King's castle undetected and go downstairs to the underground prison and rescue the prisioners. When all has been rescued, you find King Cowl and execute him." Commander Darius looks up, "Simple eh? Well it's not that easy as you'll think. Take care of each other on this mission. I can't afford to lose a soldier. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." They said in unsion.

"What about weapons?" Narcissi asks.

"Beetee will give you new high tech explosive weapons. Be responsible and don't blow yourself up please." Commander Darius rolled his eyes as he said that.

Cato turned to look at her. He raised his eyebrows, expecting something.

"Yes?" Katniss annoyingly asks.

"Hey partner..." he awkwardly said. Cato then groaned. "I can't believe I got paired with a girl."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Erg, if you're gonna be like that I'll switch places with Glimmer!" she threatened.

Cato widened his eyes. "Woooaaah. Noooo. No. No. Glimmer couldn't fight for her life. That's why she got paired up with a big guy."

"Then stop acting like a big wuss and get over the fact that you got paired with me!" she spat.

He scowled and looked away, "How does someone get along with a snappy bitch like you?" He mumbled.

She glared at him. Is this how it's gonna be when they have to seperate from the squad? Bickering all day?

Her glare turned into a sarcastic sweet smile and tilted her head to the side. "We are going to be the most fantastic partners ever in the whole wide world!" Katniss said in a very high squeaky voice.

He forcefully grinned back. "Oh yes. We are going to get along just peachy!" His words drip with bitter sarcasm.

Katniss patted his cheek and ruffled his hair. "Oh I just can't wait to work with you. I gotta go. C'ya later partner!" she kissed his cheek and turned around to walk away.

When she was sure she was out of sight, she brought her hand up to her lips where seconds ago, they were on Cato's soft warm cheek.

She scowled at herself for thinking of such thoughts. That kiss on the cheek was just to annoy him and wasn't supposed to mean anything.

They are not even friends.

Nope.

But will they be soon?

* * *

**ooohhh. Londun is London. ;)**

**Third point of view is hard...who's should I do next?**

**I was thinking of doing Cato's ****POV in the next chapter on what he thought about that innocent cheek kiss. ;)**

**Or Marvel? Katniss? Katniss's father?**

**Cato and Katniss's realtionship will build up during the mission! I gave you a sweet nothingless (or is it?) kiss in this chapter. And Darius can be a horny pain in the pass right?**

**I'm not really a Peeniss shipper, but there's this really good story written by holymfwickee. It's called 'My First Date With Katniss Everdeen.' and also 'Scars." They're very well written and so you should check them out. c;**

**-Review cos' I gave you this long chapter I worked forever on! :p**


End file.
